Glitched Reset
|date = November 3, 2017 |website = Tumblr Discord Server |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = Comic Written Story |status = Ongoing |creator = Pero |spriter = RA Gamerz |composer = Pero |writer = RA Gamerz,Pero}} Glitched Reset is an Undertale AU which takes place after countless True Resets. Timeline is broken and ability to RESET is disabled. Backstory Frisk's part Frisk has always been completing the True Pacifist route. They liked bringing monsters to the surface, and bringing them back into the Underground, repeating this process again and again, timeline started glitching and Frisk ended up in the void. Chara's part Chara is genderless in this AU, but they have a brother named Kon and a younger sister (Name is currently unknown) One day, Kon and Chara got into a fight. Kon defeated Chara, and they fleed to the Mount Ebbot. They fell into the underground, and barely survived. Toriel and Asriel, who lived in the Ruins, brought Chara to the Gaster's Lab, where he managed to save Chara by extracting their determination and replacing it with "magic essence". After that Chara became a half-goat monster, but died few days after. Their dust was sccatered on the bed of buttercups, and they turned into a buttercup named Butter. Kon's part Few days after Chara's dissapearence, Kon went into the Underground, the last place where Chara could be. He realised Chara was killed and started attacking monsters. He escaped the Ruins trough the Old Town, and got into the Waterfall, where he fought Undyne. After defeating her, he used the elevator to the New Home, where he killed Asgore. After that, he returned to the CORE, where he defeated Mettaton. Luckilly, Mettaton survived. Kon fled to the Waterfall, and was never seen again. About 5 years later, Frisk came into the underground, and the Glitched Reset begins... Character Changes Canon characters * Frisk is unchanged, but they are 3rd human to fall Underground. * Chara takes role of Asriel. They are the first human to fall Underground. After many experiments, they became a monster, and passed away shortly after. * Butter the Buttercup is a flower with similar apearance as Flowey. They instantly attack Frisk, killing them only once, before leaving. * Toriel is still a caretaker of the Ruins, but she has Amnesia and forgets things. She is a lost soul/goner. * Papyrus is still ambitious, and wants to join the royal guard, but he is very tired from making puzzles. * Mettaton became a royal scientist after Alphys dissapeared. He told everyone about the Amalgamates and built a body for his cousin, Mad dummy. * Mad dummy/MadLegs is the cousin of Mettaton and Napstablook. He closed the MTT resort and took over the CORE. He turns into MadLegs MEW in Pacifist/Neutral route. * Napstablook takes role of Muffet. He sells Ghost food and makes music. * Muffet died after an accident in the CORE. Her trusted followers live all across the Underground. * Undyne and Asgore were killed in a genocide route, started by the second human. * Asriel is the King of Underground. The first six soul were gathered by Asgore during the war, but Asriel wants a more peaceful way to exit the Underground than using the Human souls. * Grillby has a restaurant in The Capital/New Home. * Gerson owns a Museum in Snowdin. Other characters * W.D. Gaster/Mystery Man takes the role of a recluse, but you don't fight him. Instead, he helps you to fix the RESET button by finding its 10 pieces. You can meet him later in each area, but only on special ocasions. * Sans is replaced with Sens(OC). Unlike Sans, he is more productive. He wears an eyepatch and Gaster Blaster themed armor. * Undyne is replaced with Undskull(OC), a cruel fish monster with visible skeletal parts. She is related to Undyne, and wants to get revenge after her death. A part of her face was burned from rage and anger. * Chara is replaced with Kon(OC), who is their sibling. He fell few days after Chara and he is still alive during Frisk's playtrough. * After Kon's genocide route, Undyne fused with Alphys, creating and Amalgam called "Sixspears"(WIP) * Temmies are now members of the royal guard. Their base is located in The Capital/New Home Areas Canon areas * Ruins are now more ruined, and there is no water. All enemies are weakened and angrier after Kon's Genocide route. * Snowdin isn't changed much. All enemies can make a "blue attack" * Waterfall is slightly dry, and all enemies are stronger. * Hotland isn't changed much, too. All enemies are now Dummy based Added areas * Stalagmite wood is a forest located south of snowdin. All enemies are wood/plant based. (Area suggested by KungFuFroggit) * Tinted Tunnels are a chain of light, rainbow, and crystal filled tunnels which go into a bunch of new areas, its connected by a door in the Stalagmite Wood. All the enemies are crystal and light based. * CORE's basement is a location filled with magma and a lot of sciency stuff. All enemies are Fire based and Robots. * Electrozone is a dark fortress filled with electric devices and Robots,but there are few living monsters. It's connected via a portal in the Cores Basement. All enemies are robot versions of original enemies. * The Capital/New Home is a big city near the CORE. Only monsters that can be encountered are Temmie Guards. Miscellaneous * Toriel, Sens, Papyrus, Undskull, Mettaton, MadLegs/Madaton and Asriel have special Genocide forms. * Mettaton is aware of Amalgamates, but is unsure what are they and keeps the lab locked. * Temmie Guard team consists of: Temmie, Temmie II, Temmeh, Egg, Lesser Bob and Greater Bob. * Kon's weapon was a Rusty Axe, and his armor was a Leather Jacket. Story Ruins Arc * Part 1- Glitched Reset(Short comic) * Part 2- Fallen Down(Comic) * Part 3- Teacher and a Student(Comic) * Part 4- Anticipation (Short Comic) * Part 5- Him (Comic) * Part 6- Minor Change (Written Story) Trivia * Although never mentioned, Kon's last name is Escur, which is anagram of "curse". Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Comic Category:Written story